Doujinshis
by YaoiFreak-WuzHere
Summary: Naruto's getting a new room mate! But what happens if it’s the Teme that he hates! And what will Doujinshis do to there relationship? WARNING: Lemon, YAOI, SasuNaru NaruSasu
1. New Droms

**Ok! So this story was the first fanfic that I made, but I deleted it because I thought I can do better! So here it is! There might be a lot of changes! And I think I'll just leave the titles of the chapters as they are :P**

**And there will be errors and grammar mistakes, because well….I am embarrassed to let my betas read it, because they are not Yaoi fans or anime fans, (well one is an anime fan, but he just doesn't like Yaoi) so it is a little awarded. (More info at the bottom)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

_**~Viva La Yaoi~**_

_**Chapter 1: New Dorms**_

~Naruto's POV~

"Why do we have to change our dorms, Grandma Tsunade!?"

"OK! For one! Stop calling me that Naruto! And…all the teachers agreed to it!" she yells as she calmly sits there and as she rests her chin her hands.

"But I always room with Kiba!! Why can't you just keep Kiba and I room mates!?" I yell as I slam my hands on her desk and then I clench my fists.

_This is not fair!_ Kiba is my best friend. I mean we are both energetic we like to have fun. Heck! We are like brothers! What happens if I get someone boring, and that is a neat freak! Or…even worse….Sas—

"It's final! Now get to class before your late!" screams Tsunade, breaking my train of thoughts.

"Grrrr…" I growl knowing that if I keep arguing, I won't win. I turn around; with my hands still in fists and opened the door. I turn around and glare at her. "You're so mean Grandma!" I slam the door and run off. I run off to see Kiba and my other friends at the stairwell, where we meet a lot in the morning.

Konaha High School is a really big campus. It's like living on a collage campus. But the principles office is not too far to the place where I meet my friend's allot.

I start to slow down as I spotted them. There I see Kiba (of course), Shikamaru (we all call him Shika), Neji (he is older then us), Choji (never call him fat!), and Sai (he is a big pervert and weird but he can be nice….sometimes).

"Naruto!" yelled Kiba as he runs to me. "What did principal Tsunade say!?" he asked in a cheerful mood. I frowned and shook my head. "Aw man! This sucks ass! I don't want to change room mates! What happens if I get a boring person!? Or worse….! A neat freak!!" barked Kiba as he freaks out.

"I know! That old bag wouldn't even just leave us as room mates!"

"Ok stop arguing!" said Neji as he walks up to Kiba and I. "You guys have been freaking out and jumpy, ever since you guys heard that everyone will be changing roommates! So stop thinking so Negative!"

Shika walks between us and smacks both our backs. "Neji's right, think something positive. You might be lucky; you might get one of us." He gave us a lazy smile.

"True" I say with a pout. _Well Shika is right; I might get one of my friends as my room mate. Maybe I should calm down a little. _

"OK! How about at lunch we can get ramen and meat or whatever, as much as we can!?" Screams Choji in a happy mood as he throws a fist in the air.

"OK!!" said everyone, cheering up.

Well of course I got cheered up fast, I mean come on!? It's ramen!

When we are in a bad mood, we always stuff our face in food. We all decided to meet here for lunch when our two classes are done. Then we all split it up and went to class, which is history. I don't have any of them in this class but at least Sakura-chan is in that class.

I walk in and see Sakura-chan with her three friends, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen. I start to walk up to her with a big smile on my face, but then I trip on a chair and smack to the ground hard.

_Ow..shit! That was not cool!_

"Hn… you should watch where your going, Dobe."

_That voice!_ I get straight back up and glare at…Uchiha Sasuke. _What a bastard! _"Why the hell did you trip me!?" I scream at him with my hands in fists.

"It's not my fault that you can't see where you're walking…Dobe" he smirks at the last word.

_That stupid smirk!_ "Teme!" I grab his shirt and was getting ready punch him but then:

"Ok! Don't start you two! Now Naruto, get into your seat!" Kakashi-sensei orders, as he reads his book and as the bell rings for class to start.

I grind my teeth together. I slowly loosen my grip and drop my arms to the side. Sasuke smirks again. I ignore that smirk and put my hands into fist and turn around and picked my bag up, then went and sat down at my desk…which was right next to Sasuke (on the left).

Kakashi-sensei starts to talk, but I don't listen. I was just too mad right now to listen. This day is getting worse and worse. _Why is Sasuke always such an asshole, and only to me!?_

Right now Kakashi-sensei said he will be passing out our new room numbers. I get mine, I got room C225. _I wonder who my room mate is. _Then to my surprise, a note flies on my desk, the direction where Sasuke sits. _What the hell does he want!?_ I open it up and read it.

_**Hey Dobe, what's your new dorm #?**_

_Why does he want to know?_

_**Why do you want to know, Teme!?**_

I give him the note back. I take a peak to see his expression. He glares at the note, and then wrote something. He throws back onto my desk (of course we check if Kakashi-sensei's not looking). I read the note.

_**You never know idiot, we might be room mates….Dobe**_

_**Hmph! I'm not telling you!**_

_**And why not?**_

_**Why are you even asking me Teme!?**_

_**You didn't answer my question first…**_

_**I don't have to!**_

_**Dobe…**_

_**Teme!**_

When I gave him back the note and he reads it, he gets madder. _Why is he the one getting mad?_ I jump a little as the bell rings. I forgot, we are only going to be in our first class for a little bit. I grab all my stuff and when I was about to get out of my seat to leave, Sasuke comes and slams his hand on my desk, which made me jump a little. I raise my head and glare at him.

"What the hell do you want!?" But before he can speak, Sakura-chan and Ino gabbed his arms. Sakura-chan hugged his left arm and Ino hugged his right arm.

"Hey Sasuke-kun lets get lunch together today!" said Ino as she hugs his arm tighter.

"Ya! It would be fun!" continues Sakura-chan

I smirk and stood up. "I can see you're busy." I laugh then walked out of the classroom. _HAHAH! That Teme deserved that._ _You can so tell that he hates when fangirls are all over him!_

I walk to my second class, science. I hate that class I suck at science and the worst part is, the teacher is a freak! Yamoto-sensei. I mean I can't mess around in that class, well yes I can because he doesn't yell at you, its just I don't want to be glared at with those scary eyes he has. Ugh! I'm getting chills just thinking about it. But there is a bright side. Kiba, Shika, and Sai are in my class…but so is Sasuke. But he is too busy with his fangirls right now. "Hehe"

"What's so funny Naruto?"

I turn around to see Kiba, Shika, and Sai. "Hi guys!"

"Hey Naruto!" said Kiba as he puts an arm around my shoulder and pulls me in and messes with my hair.

"So what were you laughing about?" asked Shika as Kiba lets go of me.

"Thinking of Sasuke-kun?" teased Sai.

I glare at him, and then I just let it go. "Yea I was thinking about Sasuke, of how he gets attack by fangirls again!" I laugh.

Kiba starts to laugh "that is funny!" laughs Kiba as he puts his arm around my shoulders and we all walk to class.

When we went to science Sasuke didn't even look at me or even talk to me so that was good. I met with everyone at the stair case so we all can go to lunch. After that big awesome lunch, I had time to put my stuff in my new room. I got there and put my stuff on the left side, on an empty bed. The rooms are pretty big; the room is split up with two desks and two beds on each side. We also have a small bathroom and a small kitchen. I really never use the kitchen (only when I feel like eating ramen). I looked at the bed that's on the right. _I guess my new room mate did not_ _come yet._ _Oh well I guess, I'll meet with him later._ _I hope he isn't a douch bag_. I open the door and walked out.

_**~Viva La Yaoi~**_

"Its getting dark" I said as I looked up into the sky.

"It sure is" Kiba agreed.

I jumped down form the tree, to land in front of Kiba, Shika, Choji, Sai, Neji, and Garra. "Man! I want to go to my dorm and get some sleep, but I don't want to see who my room mate is!" I say as I stretched my arms.

"I wonder who it is" said Kiba wondering.

"Did you guys find out who is rooming with you?" I asked.

"I got Choji." said Shika.

"I got Shino." said Kiba.

"I got Lee." said Neji.

"I got my brother." said Garra.

"I got lucky, I got my own room." smiled Sai.

"Ugh! At least you all know each other! And you're lucky Sai!" I yell.

They stare each other then laughed.

"What!?"

"Nothing" they all say, still laughing.

"Those laughs don't mean 'nothing'!"

"Just think about it Naruto! What happens if you get….Sasuke!?" laughed Kiba.

"Eh!? How is that funny!? That would be terrible!?"

"Yea it would….but it would be amusing…." Said Shika, as he stops laughing. "now that is something that's not troublesome.

I stick my tongue at them then grabbed my bag and start to walk to the school buildings.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked feeling bad.

"To my dorm!" I answered, not even turning to look at them.

I walked down the hall where my new room was. A lot of the students are greeting themselves to each other. I open the door, and see someone else is stuff on the right side of the room. I drop my stuff on my bed and went to walk to the bathroom door. _I need to take shower before I go to bed_. But before I open the door, the door opened and there stood my new room mate.

"Hn….what a surprise" he smirks.

"Eh?... Sasuke!?"

_**~Viva La Yaoi~**_

**Ok! Well I hope you like this! **

**But I need a Beta! Is there someone who is willing to be my beta!? I need someone will be always on the computer and I can keep in touch with them!**

**Will only be in contact with them by gmail or fanfictionDOTnet! (I will even give u my cell phone # O.o)**

**PLEASE! I bet one of you guys are really good at this and would love/like to! Besides! You get to find out what will happen before anyone else does (even before my sister! O.o) PRETTY PLEASE! If you would love/like to, please message me! Not review me! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! **


	2. Konaha Club

**I have two betas now! Oo This is great! Maybe now my stories will be better then before! YAY! **

**Please thank: **_**FoxxyWeasel**___**and **_**Memorize-It**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**~Viva La Yaoi~**_

_**Chapter 2: Konaha Club**_

~Naruto's POV~

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Some friends you all are! How can you just laugh when Sasuke is my new roommate!?" I yelled as I jumped down from the tree.

This tree is where I always hang out, whether by myself or with friends. It's a little further away from the buildings, but that's good because no one comes here except us. Usually I come here with a few of my friends but right now, I wish they would leave (I had come alone) How can they just laugh about this? Sasuke is such and asshole (Jerk).

"Don't worry Naruto!" says Kiba as he stops laughing. "We do feel bad for you! But if he does something that hurts you, you have to tell us,"

"Yea, yea! I can take care of myself!"

"Yea….sure you can," Kiba says sarcastically.

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean!?"

_**~Viva La Yaoi~**_

It's Friday night and I'm doing homework. Yes, don't look surprised, I'm doing homework. Unfortunately, the jerk is at his own desk doing an essay for one of his classes as well. I have been avoiding him so we haven't said much to each other. This is good because I really don't want to deal with him. Its bad enough I have to room with him, but if we talk, it'll turn into an argument and I really don't want to argue.

'_Damn! I can't do this History homework!'_

"Your doing it wrong Dobe," Said Sasuke as he leans behind me.

"Hmph!" I brush him off.

'_When did he get behind me?_'

"You can come and ask for help if you want,"

I turn to him and of course he has the smirk on his face "I can do this on my own!"

"Hn," he goes back to his desk.

Sasuke was never was like this. Hmmmm… I think he started to act like this in 8th grade. We were great friends, heck! We were best friends! He was like a brother to me, but then, he turned into a Teme in eighth grade. I was, and still sometimes am, hurt and confused about why he changed. I'm still feeling like this. But I have made a lot of new friends since then. But Sasuke got more alone after we drifted apart

~_10 minutes late~_

'_I don't get this!!....ugh….I gives up!'_

I grab my stuff and walk to Sasuke's desk.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this!'_

"What?" He smirks.

"You know why!" Man this is embarrassing! I can feel my face turning red.

"Say please," He teased.

"Grrrr…" I wish I can smack that smirk off his face but I need help on this. If I get another F, pervy uncle will get really mad….again. "P-please……" He laughs. I can feel my face turn redder. Man now I really want to smack that smile off that face! But…I had never seen Sasuke smile like that before. Well I have, but it has been awhile.

My cell phone rings, and then Sasuke stops laughing. I quickly walked over to my desk, and picked it up. It was a text from Kiba; he says he wants me to meet him and everyone else at Konaha Club. I texted back asking what time, he said 7 and to meet him there in the front.

'_Yes no homework for tonight!'_

It would be great to get some drinks since this week was troublesome.

'_Great… now Shika is making me say that now_,'

But now Sasuke is going to be here by himself _haha._ I bet he is use to that. But it sounds like me. I didn't have anybody to hang with when I was little, but then Sasuke hanged with me. Then when 8th grade came, I felt lonely again. And now I have a lot of friends.

'_AH! I know I'm going to hate myself for this,'_

"Hey Sasuke," I turn my head around and face him. "Want to go to Konaha Club?" He raised and eyebrow.

'_I bet he is going to say no,'_

"How can you get in?"

"Shika's parents own it,"

"Really?" he says, questioning me.

"Well his mom does, so you want to go?"

"Why?" he asked with a confused face, thinking that I am up to something.

"Because I bet you haven't had fun in a long time and I don't think you want to be here by yourself, right? Now get up and get ready!"

"I didn't agree," He glares at me but I just smile at him as I start to get ready.

_**~Viva La Yaoi~**_

Sasuke and I start walking to the club. It only took 15 minutes to get there by foot. It doesn't bother me, because I like long walks, and the best part is…I'm going to get drunk! I need to get some drinks, since this Teme is my room mate.

"So why did you really wanted me to come? I thought you hated me?" Sasuke asked as he breaks the silence.

I look at him, he has the confuse face on. "I really don't know….maybe because I'm tired of fighting?" I look more into his eyes to see if he thinks I'm crazy, but I can't read what he thinking. "You know we should stop fighting. I mean we use to be great friends, right?" I smile at him and to my surprise he blushes, but a very light blush.

"D-did you just blush?"

"Hn!" He turns his head to the other direction. "I don't know what you're talking about!" He said acting all cool.

I put a grin on my face "Don't worry! I wont tell anyone that the great Sasuke blushes," I tease as I put my arms behind my head.

"Naruto--"

"Naruto!" yelled Kiba.

I look in front of me to see that we made it to the club "Hey guys!" I say hi to everyone as I run up to them.

"Hm?" said Kiba, as he looks over my shoulder. Then whispers into my ear. "Why is Sasuke here?"

"Oh! I dragged him along," I smiled.

They all looked at me, shocked, and then ignored it. I didn't think they would just let it go, but all good. We all go in, and Kiba and I rushed to the bar. We had a bet to see who would get drunk first. It was a tie, after having so many shots, we were already wasted. I sit at my seat for a while after I chugged my last shot for tonight. Then I turned to my right to see Sai sitting right next to me.

Sai smiled at me and I smiled back. I glanced at Sasuke, who sitting next to Sai. He was just sitting there starring at me. I was going to walk up to him and ask him if he wanted to dance. But Sai gabbed my arm before I even got up. We always have to keep our guard up when Sai is around. He is creepy and a perverted (and he is our friend haha. But I was too drunk to even care. Sai dragged me to the dance floor. I think the rest of the group are upstairs, Kiba is lying on the couch (yes there are couches here), and Sasuke still staring at me. Sai grabbed my hips and pulled me close to him.

"Can you dance?"

"Pff! Just because I am drunk, doesn't mean I can't dance!"

Sai and I dance for a while then after the third song I started to get light headed, so we stopped to get water. He put me down on the couch. I sit here for a while, as I wait for Sai to bring me water. But then someone sat next to me, I turn my head to see Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke," I smile at him and with half lidded eyes.

"Man you're an idiot! You're wasted!" he said making fun of me, but I just laugh.

"I think I should take you back to our dorm,"

"What! No!"

Sai comes with the water. He hands it to me and I gulp the entire glass. But after having some water, I feel more light headed. I fell side ways landing on something soft, and I don't think it's the couch I landed on. I look up to see Sasuke.

"Get off my lap Dobe,"

I just smile then I turn to Sai, I think he is smiling at Sasuke…ugh… I'm too dizzy to know.

"I think you should take him back," Sai smiles.

"Good idea," Sasuke agrees, since he decided it earlier.

Sasuke pulls me off his lap and grabs my arm and puts it over his shoulder, and lifts me up. Ugh… I think I might fall to the ground, my body feels so heavy. Then it went black.

_**~Viva La Yaoi~**_

"Ugh…"

"Oh you're awake,"

'_That voice_.' "Sasuke…?"

"Yea, it's me Dobe… you collapsed at the club,"

'_I feel like I'm moving.' _"Where am I?"

"On my back… we are almost to our dorm,"

I finally get my eyes to see straight, and notice that Sasuke was giving me a piggyback ride. I feel like a kid like this…and embarrassed… but It sort of feels… comfortable.

"Let me down,"

"We are almost there; just hold on…besides I don't think you can walk, right?"

"Ya…" Man I hate when he is right. But I don't feel like fighting so I just let it go.

Sasuke got to the front door of our dorm. He had a little trouble getting the keys out of his pocket, so I reached down into his pocket and got them. He was surprise that I did. I handed the key to him, and he thanks me. He opens the door and puts me on my bed. I lay there flat on my back. He turns around and closes the door. I sit up slowly and stared at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"O-ok…I guess…"

"You wont be soon…you drank a lot, your going to get a really bad hangover in the morning," He walk to the bathroom and comes back. He sits next me and hands me 2 pills and a cup of water.

"What's this for?"

"This is for you, so that you won't get a massive headache in the morning, Dobe,"

"T-Teme…" I chugged the pills and the water down, and then I handed the cup to him. Sasuke grabs the cup and walks to the sink in the kitchen.

"Hey Sasuke…?"

"Hm?" Hey says as he rinses the cup and starts drying his hands.

"Why are you helping me?" I said laying back down feeling dizzy again. Sasuke turns and walks to me, and smiles.

"Just helping… a _new_ _friend_…"

What? A new friend? What is that suppose to mean? D-did he just say we are friends now? I must be really wasted. I smile at him. "Thank you Sasuke…" then I fall back. "I guess you can be a good person… but I have a feeling we are still going to be fighting, right?" I laugh, and then stared to close my eyes slowly as I see Sasuke smiling at me. Then I fall asleep.

_**~Viva La Yaoi~**_

**Me got it done! I hope it's getting better!**

**Well soon this story will change a lot; especially one chapter (if you read this story before then you will know what chapter that got really changed)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Confused

**Hope you guys are enjoying it! **

**I will be switching Naruto's POV to Sasuke's POV (sometimes) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

_**Chapter 3: Confused**_

~Naruto's POV~

"Mmmm…." I get up with my head hurting a little.

'_Man I was lucky that Sasuke gave_ _me those pills.'_

I turn my head to see Sasuke on the floor sleeping with is arms and head on my bed.

'_Why is he sleeping right next to my bed?_ _He has his own bed so sleep in.'_

"Hm" Sasuke starts to wake up. He looks at me with a lazy smile. "Morning Dobe"

"Teme!...ow…what are you doing sleeping here?" '_Ugh… my head still hurts.'_

"Just watching you sleep…" he stretches his arms and gets up.

'_What!?'_

"Just in case you throw up and choke, people have died from that"

'_Oh…I thought---'_

"You should take a shower, Ill let you go first"

"O-ok" I get up slowly and went and got clothes and a towel. I walked in the bathroom and undressed, and got in; putting the cold water on.

'_I don't get it!_ _Sasuke's personality just changed overnight. Can that happen?_ _He is actually_ _being, nice. He has been acting a little nicer, ever since we became room mates._ _But he can still be an ass at some times.'_

"Sigh…"

'_I'm so confused.'_

I get out of the shower and got dressed. When I open the door, and see Sasuke sitting on his bed; ready to go in the shower.

"Don't drag your towel, Dobe. You're going trip yourself" He says as he gets up.

"Teme…I don't have to listen to you-- Mother F--!" and that what happens. I trip on the towel. I shut my eyes tight waiting for the pain I was going to get. '

'_Huh? No pain? But something… soft?'_

"Tch!...see! I told you!"

I look down to see that I fell on Sasuke.

"Why did u save me?"

"Hn! Is that really the first thing you say after I saved your ass? Now get off!"

"S-sorry…" I get off and he goes right into the bathroom. I go to my closet (witch is a mirror door). There I realized that I was blushing crazy. I sigh.

'_Being at my favorite tree would be great right now. Its 9am so my friends should be still sleeping, especially Kiba. We are all lucky that it is Saturday. But Sasuke….what's gotten into him? He…he would of just let me fall. And then he should be chuckling of how I didn't listen to him…"_

I once again an headed for the door.

_**~Viva La Yaoi~**_

_**~Monday~**_

"Man Friday night was a blast!" yelled Kiba.

"Yea…if you can remember half of it" I laugh.

He glares at me then smirks "So? I heard Sasuke had to carry you back to your dorm" he said getting me back.

"Yea, I saw that. What was that all about? Sasuke is not the kind who helps, especially you Naruto" asked Neji.

The group and I are just hanging out on the side of the school. In front of me are Neji who is leaning his back on the building. To his right is Shika, he is doing the same, but sitting. Garra was on the right of Shika, his back in leaning on the wall as well. And Kiba and Sai were standing next to me, Sai was on my left and Kiba on my right. Choji was at breakfast. We all decided to skip breakfast.

"I don't know. It is pretty weird for him to be all nice to me like that"

"Maybe he is trying to be friends with you" said Sai as everyone smirks. We were all in silence for a while, and then they burst out laughing.

"Nice one!" laughed Kiba

"Well he said we are friends."

"Huh?" they all say in unison.

"Really?" ask Sai.

"Yea… he has been acting weird this weakened"

"Like how weird?" asked Garra.

The one minute bell rings.

"Dammit! Were going to be late!" said Kiba

"Ill tell you guys later" we all grabbed our bags and ran off to class.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

I open the door for my History class, and then the bell rings.

"Yes! I made it!"

"Yes…you did, now get to your seat Naruto" says Kakashi-sensei as he puts a book down that he was reading. **(Guess what book it was xD)**

"Yes sensei" I sit down and grabbed my stuff out of my bag. And to my surprise Sasuke was starring at me with his head resting on his hand. "What?"

"Nothing…" He turns his head to the front of the class.

'_Huh...again!? He is acting weird again!'_

"Ok, we are going to have a project" the class groans in disapproving "Yea,yea boohoo, but you will have a partner, I choose them so listen up"

'_Partners!?'_ It was bad enough getting a project, but partners!? I'm not good with partners, I feel dumber when I'm with a group or partners.

"Uzumaki Naruto" I look at Kakashi-sensei to hear who will be my partner. "Your partner is Uchiha Sasuke"

"What!?" I stand up. "Why him!?"

"I had a feeling you would react like this." He says to himself. "Naruto, I put this in alphabetical order, and you 2 are the only 2 who start with U's. Now deal with it and sit down"

"But—"

"Sit!"

I clench my fist, and sat down. Why him!? I know he is going to make fun of me while we are dong the work. He is going to make himself sound smarter then me.

A note flies on my desk from where Sasuke sits. I read it.

_**Just deal with it Dobe**_

_**Teme! Shut up!**_

_**It's not my fault you're an idiot.**_

_**Shut it smartass!**_

_**At least I am smart.**_

_**Teme!**_

_**So what should we do our project on?**_

_**IDk! You're the smart one…remembers? **_

_**I was thinking of doing it on Konaha.**_

_**What ever! I guess we will do that.**_

_**You agree because you can't think of nothing or you just don't care?**_

_**Both…**_

_**Thought so, Dobe.**_

_**Teme!**_

The bell rings. Wow, class went by fast. And, man! Sasuke was annoying today. I grab my stuff and put them in my bag, and then Sasuke goes in front of my desk.

"Meet me at my lunch table at lunch, you know where I sit?"

"Yea I do. We---"

"Come on Sasuke-kun! Lets go to class together!"

Oh great, fangirls. And there not even Sakura-chan and Ino. There the 'Bitches'. They will say anything mean and hurt anyone just so they can get what they want.

"Sigh…" Sasuke sighs, as the girls grab his arms.

"Why are you hanging out with fox boy? I know that you two are partners but it doesn't mean you have to hang out with him!" Says one of the girls

"Ya! Especially not in public!" the other one says.

"Huh!?" I look at them in shock from that remark.

'_What the hell!'_

"Yea Sasuke-kun! Let's leave this monster alone!" agrees the other girl.

"Hey that's---"

"No! It's ok, I'll leave first." I say as I cut Sasuke off and grabbed my stuff, and ran out.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed out but I ignore him.

I'm use to it. It happens almost everyday with the monster calling. But this time it felt worst then ever before. Why? Is it because it was in front of Sasuke? I doubt it. But it does hurt a lot to be called a monster. I have been dealing with this for years. Sasuke didn't care that I was one when we were little and talked to me. After we separated of being friends, Kiba and the others didn't care anymore either.

I open my eyes to realize that I was on top of the roof. I didn't even know my eyes were even shut. I drop my stuff and dropped to my knees. I then leaned my back on the edge wall. And then the bell rings for second class.

I sigh "I don't want to go to class, Sasuke is there. I bet he is laughing his ass of"

I sit here silence for a while.

I can see Sasuke laughing right now. It would be rare for him to, but I can still see it. Especially those two girls.

"Man!" I punch the floor; I look at my knuckle to see it bleeding.

'_It will just heal in two hours.' _ I then lay my head back and closed my eyes.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

"Naruto…."

'_Hm? S-Sasuke?'_

"Naruto wake up!"

"Hm?" I open my eyes "Sasuke?"

"You idiot! Why are you sleeping here!?" He yells.

I clench my fist and stand up. "Like it's any of your business! Now leave me alone!" I grabbed my bag and walked to the door. I reached for the door knob, but then Sasuke grabbed my free arm and turned me around, and then pinned me to the door, making me drop my bag.

"W-what are you doing!?" I yelled in confusion.

"Why weren't you in class!?"

I grit my teeth. "Why do you even care!? I'm just a lonely fox, that people---"

I couldn't finish me sentence because it was interrupted by soft lips. Sasuke broke the kiss, and slowly lets go of my wrists, and glares at me.

"Your not alone Naruto! You got me and your friends!" he grabs my bag and hand. "Let's go to lunch!" he opens the door and drags me down the stairs.

'_Wha… what the hell just happened!?'_

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

**I did this really quickly and there will be no beta. None of my betas are on the computer so I will just put it up. Like my new story that I just put up. (btw can you please check it out! It's a vampire one!)**

**So tell me what you think! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Not a Monster

**I will be switching Naruto's POV to Sasuke's POV (sometimes) **

**But YES there might be a lot of errors and not good grammar, (I'm not a very bright girl lol :P) NO BETA!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

_**Chapter 4: Not a Monster**_

~Naruto's POV~

Sasuke drags me into the lunch room and sat me down, of where he always sits.

"What do you want to eat, I'll buy?"

I hesitate "R-ramen…"

"Why am I not surprise, ok hold on" he walks away to buy the food.

I lifted my hand up to touch my lips. W-why did he kiss me? Of all people he kissed… me! Ok now I'm really confused! But he his acting like nothing happened. How can he act like this is nothing! He kissed me! Why!

I burry my face in my hands. Ok! I need to talk to him about this!...But that is awkward! This I awkward! When he comes back I am going to get answers!

"Here is your ramen, you like pork right?"

"Ah…yea I-I do" Sasuke handed me my ramen, and he puts his food across from me (where he will be sitting). It was a salad, with a lot of tomatoes on it. He sits down.

"You still like tomatoes, huh?"

"Yea, I do"

"I remember you always dragged me into this little area, so I can help you pick out tomatoes" I laugh a little. _'ask him!'_

"Yea… I remember that" he puts a tomato piece in his mouth.

I slurp up my ramen and finish it.

"I can see that eating your ramen in a minute hasn't changed" he smirks.

"Y-yea…" _'this is feeling more awkward' _

"Ok." Sasuke says as he puts his salad to the side and takes paper out of his bag. "This is our science homework, Yamoto-sensei told me to give it to you, since someone decided to skip"

"Oh…t-thanks…" I take the papers and look at the science question "uh Sasuke…" I say not looking away from my paper.

"Hn?"

I look up at him. "W-why did-"

"Sasuke-kun!" said three girls as they approach us.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, do you want to eat with us?" said the brown hair girl.

"I'm busy" he says getting more paper out of his bag.

"Eh! How can you be busy with _This!_" says the blonde.

I twitch a little from that comment. I put my head down, so that I am staring at my empty ramen bowl.

"Can you girls leave like, Now!" Sasuke said, sounding mad.

"Come on Sasuke-kun!" they all say in unison.

"Its ok…you can take my spot… I will leave" I start to get up and grab my bag.

"That's good! Now scram you dirty Fox!" says the brown hair girl.

I twitch again, and start to run out the lunch room.

Why?...Just because this monster in me, (that almost destroyed Konaha) doesn't mean I'm a monster! I'm a nice person, aren't I? My friends think I am.

"Naruto!"

I looked back to see Sasuke running after me. I run faster, ignoring him. I make it to my dorm. I get my key out and opened it. I drop my stuff to the floor and walked to my bed, but I didn't go on it, because Sasuke enters the room out of breath. Then I realized I'm out of breath too.

"Naruto…_"_

"Why?..._"_

"Huh?...why what?"

"Why….!" I drop to my knees. "Why are you being nice to me! Why did you kiss me! Why did you chase after me!" I yell as tears start to come down. "Are you trying to make fun of me!" I scream as I put my head to the floor.

Sasuke closes the door and drops his stuff, then falls to his knees in front of me. He lifts my head up and we both stare into each others eyes. My eyes go wide when I see his face looked hurt and sad. "Sasuke…?" He hugs me.

"Don't say that! Don't say that I'm making fun of you! Because I'm not!... My body moved on its own when I kissed you, that wasn't supposed to happen! I-I just…" he lets go of me and gabs my face. "I just really love you Naruto"

My eyes widened more. D-did he just say…he loved me? "Ah….Sasuke…." I say in shocked. I don't know what to say! Sasuke just confessed to me! H-how cant that even be! We are both guys!

"I bet that you don't believe me. I bet your thinking that I am joking and that I don't care! But I'm not joking and I do care! I yelled at those 3 bitches and the other girls earlier. You are not a monster! Just because it's in you, doesn't mean you are! I think you are a hero, Naruto!" he blushes.

"S-Sasuke…" Now I really don't know what to say! No one has ever said that to me before! I am really happy that he said that. Now my tears are turning into happy tears. I close my eyes and smile at him "Thanks Sasuke, no one has ever said that to me before! Thanks"

Sasuke blushes more. "Its…It was nothing…that's just how I feel" He lets go of me and stands up. He hands me a hand and helps me up. Sasuke then whipped the tears off my face and grabbed my bag. He handed it to me and smiles.

"Now let's go back to class, and I will take you on a date on Saturday"

"What!"

He smirks "now let's go"

"Wait! Where the hell did that come from? And I didn't agree on anything here!"

"I know, but you don't like me. And I'm going to change that, because on that date, I will make you…fall for me" he grabs my hand and drags me out of the room.

"Ah…EH!"

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

**Sorry for a very short chapter! But I will have the next one up like maybe tonight or tomorrow! But I hoped u liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (good things of course!)**


	5. Date

**But YES there is LEMON and there might be a lot of errors and not good grammar, (I'm not a very bright girl lol :P)**

**P.S. some how is not showing some words, so if you don't understand! MESSAGE me if u don't understand something and I will explain! And if you understand, congrats! **

**PEASE REVIEW!**

_**Chapter 5: Date**_

~Naruto's POV~

Saturday came by fast, I mean really fast. And that's not the only shocking part. I don't know what to wear! I can't believe I'm having such a hard time finding out what to wear.

"Having trouble finding something to wear?"

I jump. I turn around to see Sasuke leaning on the wall near the kitchen. He is wearing skinny black jeans and a black shirt with a light blue design all over. "You scared me"

"Well I do live here, let me help you"

He walks up and turns me around, then leans on my back. "Hey what are you-"

"Wear this, it should still fit you"

Sasuke points out a black shirt with a chibi fox on it.

"What? Why this!"

"Well my mom did give you this for a present, and it _does_ look good on you" I turn my head up to look at him, with a 'Why' face. He just smiles.

"Yea…but its pretty childish" I turn my head back to my closet.

When I still hanged out with Sasuke, Sasuke's mom was very kind to me. She treated me like I was her very own. She gave this shirt to me on my 12th birthday. It was really big on me. She said she wanted to give me the biggest one there was, because she wants me to keep it for a very long time. I do miss her.

"So? You act like a child."

"Hey!" I turn my body to him and pout. "I do not!" then turn back to the closet, still having the pout face on.

"Hn…with that pouting face? How are you proving me wrong, then? Besides I helped her pick it out"

"Really? I didn't know that" I said looking through my closet. Then Sasuke surprised me with a hug. "uh…Sasuke…?"

"If you feel uncomfortable just tell me"

The funny thing is, I feel very comfortable. It's strange; I am accepting all of this. Sasuke has been really close to me and kinder. So I'm just going to try out this 'date'. Even though this is really unusual for me.

"Um…Sasuke? Where are we going?" Sasuke lets go of me and turns me around.

"I don't know. Why don't _you_ choose where we'll go?"

"Me?"

"Yes"

He smiles but it was a different smile. He didn't have those glaring eyes on. So I just smiled back. Then he kissed my forehead. I felt my face go on fire from that, I turned around quick and grabbed the shirt and a pair of loosely jeans, and then I ran to the bathroom.

Why am I getting so worked up about this! It was just a kiss on the forehead…by my _ex best_ _friend_ who is apparently, in love with me.

I got ready and walked out. Sasuke was leaning on the wall, in front of the door to leave. Sasuke reached out a hand. I hesitated for a second and grabbed his hand and then we both left the room.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

We walk outside, as Sasuke still holds my hand. "ummm…Sasuke…"

"Like I said if you don't like it just tell me, or you can just push me away"

I squeeze his hand.

"Hn"

"I wasn't going to say that, but I was going to ask you if 'you' were uncomfortable"

"Nope. I don't care what people think of what I really am." Then he squeezes my hand. "But I do care of what people say about you. It irritates me!"

I squeeze back. "You don't have to worry about me! I can take care of myself!"

"Ya I know" he smiles at me.

'_I never knew Sasuke could be so caring' _

We walked towards the gate, but before we could leave the school grounds… Two fangirls stopped in front of us.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" they both say.

"Are you leaving?" says the brown haired girl.

"Ya! Where are going?" Says the black haired girl.

Sasuke and I looked at each other. Then we look at the girls.

"Yes, _'we'_ are _'both' leaving_." Sasuke said, sounding irritated.

"Huh?" they both said in confusion.

Great, now they're going to say something awful to me. I just know it! And I know how the _bitches_ of Konaha High fangirls act, they will say something.

"Why? Are you going to go out with that-"

"Don't you even dare finish that sentence!" he squeezes my hand and glares at the girls. The two looked shocked and very scared.

"A-are you two going out?" says the black hair in a nervous and scared voice.

I can feel my face turning red. Are we going out?

"I don't have to tell you _anything_"

Sasuke pulls on me as we walk through the two girls. We pass the gate and I take a peek at the girls and… they looked….happy? How can they be so happy, I mean their Great Sasuke was going on a date with me? I decided just to ignore it.

"Thanks..."

"Your welcome, and I won't tell anyone about this date" he turns to me and grins "But I wouldn't mind if people find out"

I blush.

"You look really cute when you blush" he chuckles.

Now my face is a tomato. "S-shut up" I turn my face the other direction.

"Haha…so where are we going?"

Oh that's right! I'm choosing where we'll go! But… Where should we go? "Hmmm…" Maybe we can go to the center of Konaha? There were lots of things we could do after all.

"How about we go to the center of Konaha?"

"Sounds good to me"

We walk to the train station, which wasn't that far. It took 5 minutes by foot. But it will take a while when we get to the center. Maybe like 20 minutes I think. We arrive at the train station, but we have to wait 10 minutes for our train to arrive. Ugh….

"You know what?" Sasuke ask as he squeezes my hand.

"Hm?"

"The date didn't really start but I'm already having fun, more like excited" he smiles at me.

"Haha" I blush "Sasuke is actually having fun" he gives me a playful glare but I just give him a smile. "If you take out the two fangirls then, yeah I would say so too!"

He goes wide eyes. I think he is surprised that I'm having fun. Or surprised that I didn't make fun of him anymore. Oh well. But then when my guard was down, Sasuke kissed my cheek.

"Eh! W-w-w-w-what are you doing! We are in public!" I yell, but in a whisper.

"Sorry…you're just too damn cute!"

Cute! I'm a man here! Sigh…. I never knew Sasuke was like this, but I guess this is the real him. It's going to be hard to get used to this.

The train arrives. He grabs my hand again (of course), and we walk into the train.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

We arrive into town. I wanted to walk around just to see what they got. They had a lot of little shops, restaurants, and shows. It was like a festival here, but it wasn't. Then I spotted a store with a lot of great shirt designs. Sasuke and I enter the store, where I see a shirt designer. But I just check out other shirts, and these two shirts caught my eyes. One was a black shirt with a red fox on it; I thought the design looked really good on it. The other one was a dark blue shirt with a blue raven on it. But they were $25 each.

What the hell? Why do these shirts cost so much? I really wanted these two shirts. Maybe they cost so much, because the designer designed them himself.

"Hey Naruto"

I jump as Sasuke taps my shoulder.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, but are you ready to go?"

"Yea, I'm ready to….Hey what did you buy?" I ask as I notice that Sasuke is holding a bag.

"Something…now let's go" He starts to walk away. I caught up with him and grabbed his hand.

"What is 'something'?"

"Whoa, you actually grabbed my hand." he smirks.

"Don't change the subject!" I blush.

He chuckles "I'll show you later"

"Huh? Why?" we walk out the store.

"Just deal with it, now tell me what you want to eat"

"Hm?" my stomach growls. That's right! Sasuke and I didn't eat breakfast yet, and it's already around 12pm. "umm…Ramen!" I smiled.

"Sigh…you have to eat something else"

"Why? Ramen is good!"

"Ugh…ok, I think there is Ramen at that restaurant"

"Ok!" I smile

Sasuke gives a light blush. '_Hahaha he is blushing again.'_

We both go into the restaurant and order our food. I order my ramen, and Sasuke orders a salad with extra tomatoes.

"Salad?"

"Ramen?" he strikes back.

"You know why!"

He chuckles "Salad is healthy, you should try it sometimes"

"Sure. I'll try it immediately." I said sarcastically with a smirk.

"You're not, are you?"

"Nope" I laugh

"Hn…but there is something that I want you to try" he makes an evil smile, as he leans close to me. (Sasuke is sitting across from Naruto).

"Huh? What is it…?" My voice trail off as I realized what he was saying "Ah! You pervert!" he laughs.

He stops laughing as the woman gives our food to us. Sasuke kept going on about that I should eat more veggies, but I kept whining back saying that I hate veggies. So then I got tiered of getting lectured, so I changed the subject. We started to talk about movies and music. He liked the movies I like and the music I like. We had a lot in common so it was easy to talk about stuff. We finished our food, but we stayed a little longer, so we could talk longer.

We both paid for our food and left. We walked to a big fountain, where a lot of teens use to hang out. But there, we both see a poster saying there will be a show near the fountain; it will start at 7pm. I look at my phone to see the time, it was 5:23. Huh? 5:23? Time went by really fast.

"Time goes by fast, hn?" he smiles at me.

I smile back "Yea, but I had a lot of fun today"

His eyes got a little wider, but then he smiled at me. But it was true, I was having fun. It felt great hanging with Sasuke today. I had a very nice time. I felt…felt… so loved. Sasuke, however, took me suddenly by surprise when putting his arm around me and pulling me close into hug, making me lay my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Naruto" he whispers in my ear.

I blush (what else is new) "I... I don't think…. I can say that…"

"Its ok, I can wait" he looks at me.

"Sasuke-"

My phone rings. Sasuke lets go of me, to let me answer it. It was a text message from Kiba.

_**Naruto! Where r u!**_

_**I'm out in town**_

_**Wat! R u alone?**_

_**Uh..no…**_

_**Who r u with?**_

_**I'm with Sasuke**_

_**Wat! Y!**_

_**Ummm…..**_

_**I'm calling u!**_

Uh oh! What am I supposed to say?

"Just tell him the truth" Sasuke says.

Can he read minds?

"Hmmm….." the phone rings "H-hello?"

"Naruto! Why are you with Sasuke! I thought you hated him!"

"Well….we're…"

Sasuke whispers to me "You don't have to tell him, if you don't want to"

I actually want to tell him. I'm having so much fun, that I really want to tell my friends. Oh god! I sound like a teeny girl! I breathed in and then out, so I can relax.

"Naruto!" Kiba screamed, to know if I'm still on.

"I'm on a date"

_Silence_

"K-Kiba?"

"Finally"

"Huh?"

Sasuke looks at me confused. Apparently he heard what was going on. Then I heard someone grab the phone.

"Sigh… Geez Naruto, that took you forever!"

"Shika?"

"We will leave you two alone, see you tomorrow Naruto"

_Click_

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked, looking at my phone confused.

"I don't know but the show is going to start in a little bit, lets get going" he said, holding his hand out, in the hope that I will grab it. And I do.

I smile big at him "Ok!"

We walk to the scene where the show was. There were two guys doing incredible tricks. They were so amazing. They did magic tricks and these great athletic tricks. At the end of their show, they did these little fireworks. It was great! I even saw Sasuke smiling more! He looked like he was having so much fun. It felt great to see the old Sasuke again.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

"Wow! That was great!" I said excitedly, as we waited for our train to come.

"It was" Sasuke smiled.

"Thanks for today Sasuke! I had a great time"

"I'm glad you did. Same here" he hands me the bag, which he's been holding all day; smiling at my confused expression.

"Oh ya, the bag!" I remembered and grabbed it. I can't believe I forgot about the bag. I put my hand in it and took out a shirt. To my surprise, it was a black shirt, with a red fox design on the front and a blue raven design on the back. The exact designs I saw at the store and wanted so much.

"S-Sasuke! This is amazing! Thank you!"

"I saw you looking at those shirts so I asked the designer to make them like that. I was surprised that he could make them so fast. But I was glad that he was able to, so I could surprise you."

I-I don't know what to say. This must cost a lot if he wants him to do this. I-I'm so happy! I haven't gotten something from anyone since I hanged out with Sasuke's mom.

"Ah! Naruto why are you crying? Did I do something wrong!"

I hug him. "No you Teme, these tears are for happiness! Thanks Sasuke! Thanks for everything!" I raise my head and gave him a peak on his lips. He looked shocked. I hugged him more, laying my head on his chest (man it sucks being short!).

"I like you Sasuke"

He hugs me tight "It's not love, but its close enough for me."

We both get on the train and sat down holding hands. I lay my head on his shoulder feeling tired.

We arrive at school late; it was 10:30pm. But fortunately, there's a curfew at midnight on the weekends.

Soon after, we arrived at our dorm. Both of us in turn to take a shower. Sasuke went first and then I went in. I came out to see Sasuke lying on his bed; staring at me, as he laid there.

"How about you sleep with me tonight?" he asked.

My face turns to a light blush, but agreed to it.

"You don't have to" he turns and faces the wall "its ok, I won't do anything-" Sasuke's voice trails off as I lay next to him, back to back. Sasuke turns around and hugs me. Then I turned off the lamp.

"Good night Naruto"

I hold onto his arms and gave myself a smile. "Good night Sasuke"

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Attack of the Yaoi Fangirls

**But YES there is LEMON and there might be a lot of errors and not good grammar, (I'm not a very bright girl lol :P)**

**Please enjoy ^-^**

**WARNING: **_**a little smut**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

_**Chapter 6: Attack of the Yaoi Fangirls**_

~Naruto's POV~

I slowly open my eyes as the sun shines in my face. I was going to get up and close the blinds more, but then realized that I couldn't move.

"Good morning" Sasuke says as he kisses the back of my head.

"Good morning Sasuke" He snuggles me tighter. '_Who_ _would have guessed that Sasuke likes to cuddle.'_

"Want to get breakfast?" I ask, feeling hungry.

"Ok" he kisses the back of my neck.

I shiver "I-It would be best to let me go" I feel my face flush.

"Fine" Sasuke said, sounding disappointed.

He lets me go and I get up to go to the bathroom. I got ready quickly and went to the closet and changed. I put on the shirt that Sasuke gave me yesterday and blue baggy jeans. I turn to Sasuke to see that he was gazing at me, and then realized that I just changed in front of him. I feel my face flush. '_I'm not really surprised that he was watching, I mean we are going out, wait… are we going out?'_

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Ummm….Sasuke…?" I turn to look at him but then turned my head to the right.

He stands up.

"A-are we d-dating? I-I mean, a-are we g-going out?" '_I_ _shouldn't have asked that!_ _This feels so embarrassing!'_ Sasuke walks up to me, but I keep my face staring to the side. He grabs my hips and pulls me in close to him.

"I don't know. You tell me. Do you want to go out with me?" He asks playfully

"N-no—I mean y-yes….I don't know... This is still all new to me" I bet if you put water on my face it starts steaming. My face is on fire! Sasuke starts laughing a little. How can this Teme just laugh! _You have no idea how hard it is to give you an answer!_ I turn my head and glare at him.

"I love you Naruto" he smiles at me

"Just g-get ready to go to breakfast!" I said looking down.

"Ok" he smiles then gives me a kiss on the forehead before he lets go of me.

"T-Teme"

"Dobe"

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

Sasuke and I walk in the hallway where at the end of the hall is the cafeteria.

"So you're getting ramen again, right?" Sasuke ask as we both hold hands.

"Yup! And for you is salad right?"

"No, I feel like a fruit salad with ham"

I laugh. "Is healthy stuff the only thing you eat?"

"Is ramen the only thing you eat?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." I laugh sarcastically.

We enter the cafeteria.

"I'll buy your food for you"

"Its ok, I will buy my own-"we both get surrounded by girls. "food…" I finish my sentence.

Sasuke squeezes my hand "Can we help you girls?" Sasuke asked, already getting pissed off.

A girl with black hair and purple high lights approaches us. "Are you two dating?"

Sasuke and I stood in silence, so then I decided to speak. "So what if we are?" I blush, but blush more to see Sasuke look shocked at me. Heck! I'm surprised of what I said!

Then the girls scream.

"Kyaaa! That's great!"

"Huh?" Sasuke and I said in unison.

"This is the best yaoi ever!" one girl screams.

"Sasuke has to be the Seme!" another girl screams.

"Ya! And Naruto has to be the Uke!" agreed a girl.

'_What! They think of us as that yaoi crap they love!'_

Konaha High is filled with yaoi fangirls. All they do is read yaoi mangas, and write fanfictions, and only talk about it. I was surprised that they made it a club at the school. And it is so bad that at least everyone has at least one yaoi fangirl as there friend. I have one too, it's Sakura-chan. She loves yaoi, she might love it more then Sasuke. Holy shit! What is she going to say when she finds out that Sasuke and I are going out!

"What should we call this couple?" asked a girl.

"How about we leave these two alone and think about what we should call them" smirked a girl. I think she is the president of the yaoi club. Then they all scattered.

"T-that was…"

"Weird..." Sasuke's finishes my sentence.

"Naruto!"

I turn around to get glomped by Kiba, freeing my hand from Sasuke.

"Dude! Your are finally going out with Sasuke!" smiled Kiba.

"Huh!"

"Sigh, took you long enough?" asked Shika.

"That did take awhile" said Neji.

"But they're finally going out" Gaara said.

"Yup!" said Choji as he eats a bag of potato chips.

"What the hell are you guys talking about!"

Kiba lets me go "Well you and Sasuke were always so close, even when you are fighting, so…"

"We were thinking that you two should go out, so we waited and try to hook you guys together, until the time came" said Shika, finishing Kiba's sentence.

"Eh!

"Well…" Sasuke puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close to him. "I'm glad that you guys approve of us." he smiles.

"No problem" the all say in unison.

I look at Sai who didn't say anything. "Hey Sai are you ok? You haven't said anything"

"Huh? Oh! What is there to say? Everyone already said everything. But all I can say is good luck to you two." he smiles.

I smile back "Thanks"

We all talk for a while, but then I said that I was getting hungry so my friends left us alone so we can eat together. I got ramen and Sasuke got fruit and ham. Then we both sat down where Sasuke always sits.

"Like I said if you just only eat ramen, you going to be unhealthy"

"But it's really good!" I whine.

Then we both look at each other frozen, feeling like we were being watched. We both turn our heads to see a bunch of girls at a table, a little farther away from us. They had cameras, papers, and pencils out. They were staring at us. Sasuke snapped out and went back to eating.

"Just ignore them"

"How can I?... this getting really weird, and now…. I'm really…confused"

Sasuke puts his fork down and looks at me "What do you mean?"

I look at him "Well some of the girls have used to call me a…" I look down at my ramen "Now they're acting like nothing happened, just because we're going out!" I almost yelled "and it hasn't even been 2 hours, and I'm going crazy from the attention! How the hell did you survive!"

"I don't know, but I just ignore them. And don't worry about it; I'm glad that they like you now. I'm happy that they won't be saying anything awful to you."

I sigh "same here" I finish up my ramen "You done yet?"

"Eh? I need to learn how to eat my food fast"

I chuckle. "Good luck!"

"Hey Naruto"

"What is it?"

"When the fangirls asked if we were going…you said…"

I feel a flush on my face. "Well…I realized that we are sort of going out, because…well I am trying this out, so it means I am dating you." I laugh nervously.

Sasuke chuckles. "True" Sasuke says and takes a bite of his food.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

Sasuke and I walked back to our dorm to get our bags, so we can do our homework. Sasuke decided to do homework, and I decided to go to the tree I like, and work there. Sasuke agreed and said it would be good for us to work outside. But there was a problem as we walked to our dorm, we were being followed. Guess who? Yup! The Yaoi Fangirls.

I sigh loud. "We made it!" I said as I sit on the grass.

"Hn" Sasuke says as he sits next to me.

I start to take stuff out of my bag "Hey Sasuke, I think the fangirls are going a little over board here"

"Hn… I don't think-"Sasuke got cut off as a camera falls in front of us. We look up, to see a girl hanging from the tree, with a white shirt saying 'SasuNaru 4 Ever' and a hat saying 'Yaoi'. She also had blue jeans saying yaoi all over it. She jumps down in front us and grabs her camera. She bows and runs off. We both look at each other.

"You're right, they are"

We both decided to do our homework in our dorm so we don't get stalked and watched, but they still followed us.

We turn the corner to our hall where our room was, and there we see Sakura-chan waiting for us at our door.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun!" she says as we approach her.

"Hi Sakura-chan" I smile at her.

"So you two are finally together?"

"You too huh?"

"Of course Naruto!"

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked suspicious.

"Well I came here to tell you two that I am the president of the Yaoi Fanclub!"

"Really! Then tell your club to leave us alone!" I asked mad.

"Sure, no problem!"

"Thanks Sakura-chan!"

"On one condition" she winks at us.

"Hm?" Sasuke says.

"I'm afraid of what it is"

She giggles. "If you want us to leave you alone then you two have to kiss in front of us" she smiles as she takes a camera out.

"What!" I feel my face go red.

"Ok"

"Eh! Sasuke how can you just agree to that!"

"Yay!" Sakura-chan cheers.

I look around to notice that we were surrounded by the fangirls.

"Well if you do this, then we will leave you alone Naruto"

"Will you promise to leave us alone?" asked Sasuke.

"We will still be your fans, but we just won't stalk you anymore"

"Eh! I am not doing this!"

'_I can't believe Sasuke is ok with this! What ever the fangirls or what ever he says, I am not doing it! This… this… this is too embarrassing!'_

"Then no!" Sasuke says as he grabs my hand. "If Naruto doesn't want to, then no"

"Kyaaa! How cute!" screams the fangirls.

"Sasuke…" he smiles at me

"Aaaawww come on! Please!" begged the president.

The fangirls moved in closer whining to us, for us to kiss. Then they bumped into Sasuke hard making him loose his balanced, he falls onto me. My eyes fly shut as I hit the floor. All I can hear were screaming girls and flashing cameras.

"Uh….sorry Naruto"

I open my eyes and blush, as I see Sasuke on top of me. He looked surprised at the position we were in, but I swear I can see a little blush on his face.

"I-I-Its okay" Sasuke got up and then helped me up.

"Ok our deal is set!"

"Huh?" Sasuke and I say together, as Sasuke still helps me up.

"When Sasuke-kun fell on you Naruto! It was perfect for our SasuNaru!" she cheered.

"SasuNaru?"

"Yea! That's the name of the couple, that would be you two" she giggles "We just put your names together!"

"Uuuuuh…."

'_They're crazy! They're absolutely nuts!'_

The fangirls take there last pictures and then walked off.

"Sigh…. High school is going to be tough" I looked at Sasuke as I giggled.

"Yea….but" Sasuke pushes me to the wall, making me drop my bag. Sasuke moves his leg between my legs, putting his knee under my crotch "Since they're gone now….how about we go into our room and make the studying more interesting?" he smirks as he moves his knee back and forth.

"Aah…S-Sasuke…what has gotten into you?"

"Well just thinking of them drawing about us and writing about us is a little exciting. And when I fell on top of you, made it more exciting."

"But…ngh…we will get caught, s-stop…"

"Don't worry. Our room is right here" he grins as he moves closer.

"But…. I don't-"

"Kyaaa!"

Sasuke moves off of me, and to our surprise we see the same girl who fell from the tree earlier on the floor in front of us.

'_Did she just fall from the ceiling just now?_'

The girl (who is still wearing the same outfit) brushes off the dust off her, then grabs her camera and runs off.

"…."

"We will be talking to Sakura tomorrow" said Sasuke as he opens the door of our room and walks in

"O-ok" I pick my bag up and walk in.

'_Sigh…thank god for that fangirl! She have saved me ass (literally). I am not ready, Sasuke was going to fast'_

~Sasuke's POV~

'_That stupid fangirl! I was so close of putting Naruto on my bed! Next time I see her, I will rip her into pieces! I hate fangirls!'_

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

**Hmmmm….Could be better? Yes!**

**If you guys are reading my other story, 'Camp Juvie', well there is a new poll about it on my page! Please vote on it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Sai Attacks

**OK OK!**

**Wow! I am getting awesome reviews!**

**I never knew it would come out this good! xD**

**Well I bet you are thinking, where is the Doujinshis? Well it starts in chapter 8…so the next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

_**Chapter 7: Sai Attacks**_

~Naruto's POV~

The next day Sasuke and I walked in the Yaoi fan club. We both (mostly Sasuke) talked to Sakura-chan about the girl who fell from the tree and ceiling. Apparently her name is Amary; she is the number one yaoi fan in the school. Sasuke was holding on his bag really tight when he saw her (I think he is trying to hold in his fist). Amary was supposed to be the president of the yaoi fan club, but she thought it was too much work. They did promise that it won't happen again, which I doubt. The rest of the morning they left us alone, so we were able to hang out with my friends. Sasuke joined me, Shika, and Sai in science class.

"Where is Kiba?" I asked looking around for him.

"I think he is still hanging out with Hinata" answered Shika.

"Hehe, they been pretty close. I bet they're having fun together" I teased but then I get smacked at the back of the head "Ow! What the hell! Oh Kiba!"

"That's all you can say, "'Oh Kiba!"

"Ok ok…Oh 'it's' Kiba!" I smiled as I repeat what I said, but instead I added 'it's'.

"Why you—"

"Ok, don't start a fight!" says Shika before Kiba punched me, but Sasuke was blocking him from me. But Sasuke doesn't know that Kiba will just punch my arm or my head. Kiba won't really beat the shit out of me…I hope.

"Yea…imagine when Yamato-sensei catches you two fighting" Sasuke smirks

Everyone got chills down there spines (including me). Then Kiba backs away.

"Errr…. I'll be sitting down" Kiba says as he takes his assigned seat, next to Shika.

Yamato-sensei walks in telling everyone to sit down. Sasuke sits at a different table, so he doesn't sit next to me. But Sai does sit next to me, so at least I got a friend sitting with me. Sometimes it feels weird sitting next to him, but I think I'm getting used to it (well he is my friend). People always say that he is gay (witch he is... I think), so my friends and I have to watch out, because well, he's a pervert! He never told us that he was gay though, so we don't really know.

"Ok, there are chemicals and packets on your table, you are allowed to work with the person next to you, now get to work" says Yamato-sensei as he sits at his desk.

"Ummmm…." I stare at the chemicals.

"You don't know what to do, huh?" Sai asked.

"Well…I…no"

"Sigh…you're lucky that I'm your partner" he smiles. He puts the gloves on at our table and the goggles on. Then he grabs a cup, which had green liquid in it.

"What is that?"

"In the packet, it says that it is weak acid"

"..."

He sighed once again. "If you read the packet like I said. It is a weak acid; it would burn you a little if you get it on. That's why we have to put goggles and gloves on"

"Pff! I knew that!" I said grabbing the acid from Sai.

"You dummy! Be careful!"

"I'm fine!"

"Oh, before I forget. On the last page there is a project that you have to do. Your table partner will be your partner for this project. "

"What!"

"Don't start Naruto…." said Yamato-sensei as he stares hard at me with though really scary eyes.

"O-ok" gosh! You didn't have to stare at me! But…Another Project! "Ugh!" Lucky that Sasuke and I finished our History project. But…another one! Why does high school give you so many projects!

"Naruto watch out!"

I wasn't watching out of what I was doing, and forgot that I had the liquid in my hand. I slammed the cup on the table, which only had a little in it, so it only splashed a little on my fingers.

"Ow!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke yells as he runs to me.

"Reckless!" Yamato-sensei runs to me.

"Dammit"

"Sai bring Naruto to the nurse's office!" Says Yamato-sensei as he puts a cold wet cloth on my finger. (There are wet cloths in the sinks, just in case of an emergency; like this)

"Yes sensei"

"Sasuke just go back to work, Naruto will be ok"

Sasuke looks at me with a worried face. I smile painfully at him telling him that I am ok. He hesitates but nods and walks back to his table, still looking worried.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

"This is what happens if you don't listen" Sai says as nurse Shizune puts medicine on my fingers.

"Hmph! What ever! This is nothing!" I smile at him "I'm strong! It's like getting a friendly punch on the arm" '_NOT!'_

"Hmph…you have such a small dick" he chuckles.

"What the fuck you say!" I snap.

"Hey watch your mouths!" said nurse Shizune.

We ignored her and kept arguing, after the arguing Shizune got madder and kicked us out (after she put a bandage on me of course). Sai and I walked to the cafeteria for lunch (science class finished). I text Sasuke, saying that I will meet him at the doors.

"Hey Naruto, when our classes are over. How about you come to my room and we can work on the project?"

"Yea, sure. But I suck at science so don't expect a lot"

"I already know that. And I know that's not the only thing you suck at" he smirks.

"Yea, I… Hey!" I glare at him realizing what he said. "Pervert!"

"Hey Dobe. How's your fingers?"

"Teme! And its fine" I said happy as I saw Sasuke waiting for me at the door. He was leaning on the wall. He got up and walked to me lending me a hand.

"Ready for lunch?"

I grab his hand "Yup!" I turn my head around "see you later Sai"

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

~Sasuke's POV~

Where the hell is Naruto! How can he just leave out of the lockers room with out waiting for me! "Sigh…"

'_Oh, Naruto's friends are still here. Maybe they know where he ran off to.'_

"Who do you think will win?" asked Shika.

"I bet $20 that Sasuke would win!" yelled Kiba.

"What will I win?" I walked up to them as I hang my bag over my shoulder.

"Just betting to see who would win Naruto" smirked Shika.

"Hn?" I pull an eyebrow up.

"What you didn't know?" asked Kiba, who looked ready to make fun of me more.

"Apparently not, I don't know nothing about you guys" I said starting to get pissed off.

'_How can Naruto hang out with them? Well it's Naruto, he will hang out with anybody that's loud and crazy.'_

"So then you didn't know that Sai likes Naruto?" Shika smiles.

"What?"

"He never knew! Your screwed man! And not the good screwed either!" laughed Kiba.

Asshole! How can he just laugh about this! Sai is a fucking rapist!

I rush into my bag, when I heard my phone ring. It's a text from…Naruto!

_**Hey Sasuke!**_ _**Sorry dat i left wit out telling u!**_ _**But im at Sai's dorm. We r working on the science project. So i will cya tonight!**_

_**Luv ya!**_

_**Naruto :P**_

'_That idiot!'_

"Sai is the one that doesn't have a room…right?" I ask gripping my phone tight.

"Yea, why-Hey!"

I run out of the locker room and run off towards Sai's room. If I know that idiot, he won't expect that Sai will make a move on him.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

~Naruto's POV~

"Ok so what are we going to do?" I ask as I sit on Sai's bed.

"Well… read the packet and you will know" he hands me the packet and I read it.

"...I-I don't get it"

"It's ok. I already know that you don't get it" he sits next to me "How's your fingers?"

That was out of the blue "Its fine. Everyone has been asking me that question everyday."

"You sure?" he smiles.

"Yea…why so worried all of sudden?"

"Let me see"

"Why? It's fine." I give him my hand anyway. He grabs it and examines it, and then he squeezes it.

"Did that hurt?"

"No"

He takes the bandages off "Hey wha—" I stop talking as I see Sai puts my finger in his mouth, and starts sucking on it. "W-what a-are you doing!" he takes my finger out and smirks at me. He then gabbed both of my wrists and pinned me to his bed.

"Sai…what are…?" then his smile vanished into glaring eyes.

"How could you!" Sai yells at me with furious eyes.

"H-how could I what?" I asked in confusion.

"How can you go out with Sasuke!"

"Uh?"

"You always argue with him, since 8th grade! Then three years pass and now your going out with him!" He yells.

"Sai…I…"

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki!"

My eyes go wide in shock.

Sai leans down and kisses me; it was a strong and furious kiss. I struggle to get free from his grasp, but couldn't, Sai is too strong.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screams as he slams the door, entering the room.

Sai breaks the kiss and let go of my writs. He looks up, sitting on me and smirks at Sasuke.

"Hmph…we're busy"

"Sasuke!" I yell, saying that I need help.

"You!" Sasuke drops his bag.

Sasuke could tell that I needed help and runs over and grabs Sai off of me. He throws Sai to the ground while holding his shirt.

"You asshole!" Sasuke punches him.

"Ugh!...What?" he looks at Sasuke and smirks "You're mad because I tried to take Naruto?"

"Asshole!" Sasuke punches harder.

If Sasuke keeps going he might hurt Sai, like hospital hurt. "Sasuke!" I grab his arm "Sasuke! He is still my friend! You're going to kill him!"

"What!" Sasuke yells back, I had a feeling that he would get mad.

"I know what he did, but he is still my friend. Lets just talk about it, I don't like fighting!"

"Are you taking his side!" He throws Sai to the ground and gets up and pulls me off his arm.

"No Sasuke…I-I-"

"Oh! Well I can see what's going on!" He walks to his bag, picks it up and turns his back to me "But I will never give up on you!" then he walks off.

"Sasuke!"

"It's fine…"

I turn to Sai who is holding his face where he got punched.

"I'll let go….for now" he smirks.

I nod "Thanks Sai" I grab my bag and ran out.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

"I'm tired…" I fell backwards on the grass. I am so warned out. I looked everywhere for Sasuke. I couldn't find him anywhere! I am so close of giving up and just wait for him at the dorm.

'_Wait! I know!'_

I run back in the school building, pushing people out of the way. I remember! Every time Sasuke was mad or depress, starting when he was little he always went to high places. Which will be…the roof!

I open the door and see Sasuke laying on his back staring in that sky. There I see him covering his eyes with is arm, and I see his bag all the way across the roof (he must of thrown it). I drop my bag, to see if Sasuke would know that I was here, he did. He sat up and glares at me. I walk to him, glaring back at him. I fall to my knees in front of him, trying to catch my breath.

"What are you doing here?" still glaring at me

"Teme!" I slap him across the face, and then I grabbed his shirt "Don't ever say that!"

"Say what?"

"That I liked Sai! Don't ever!"

"Naruto…you're…"

Shit! I couldn't hold in my tears!

I loosen my grip and let go of him. I tried to wipe the tears away but they wouldn't stop! Then I feel Sasuke hugging me.

"You're such a cry baby"

"Sh-shut up" I hug him back tight.

"I'm sorry Naruto"

"No….I'm the one who hurt you" I tightened the hug.

"No…I didn't mean to yell at you" Sasuke lets go and holds my face "I was just mad at Sai…I…I'm just very possessive. I just don't want someone else touching you…I love you Naruto and I don't want to loose you"

"I can tell"

"Yes…"

We stare at each other for a while. And then it hit me. I couldn't see myself with anybody. Sasuke cares a lot about me. I can tell he is very possessive, but enough for me to know that Sasuke really loves me. I still don't know that if I am completely in love with Sasuke, but I can feel my heart beating fast. Maybe it is love. What will happen if I told Sasuke I love him?

I smile at him "I love you too Sasuke"

Sasuke eyes go wide. "N-Naruto…"

I smile bigger and kiss Sasuke on the forehead. It was great to say that to Sasuke. Now I know how Sasuke felt when he said it to me.

Sasuke wraps around my neck and pulls me in for a deep kiss. He enters his tongue in my mouth, but it was short. He pulls back, and then pulls me back making me laying top of him. There we lay on the ground hugging each other. We layed here for like 20 minutes, just enjoying each others presents. Then I started feeling sleepy from the crying, and then everything went black.

~Sasuke's POV~

"Hn…"

'_I guess the Dobe fell asleep'_

I grab Naruto and pick him up bridal style. Naruto layed his head on my left shoulder and held on me.

'_Damn! He looks so cute! Now how am I going to get our bags?'_ I walk to my bag and put my foot on the handle and threw it up catching it with my right hand (which are holding Naruto's legs). Then I put my bag on him, and did the same thing with his bag. Lucky it's already dark; I hope they don't see us like this. Which I don't mind because I want to see him blush. Its just he won't like it if people saw him like this.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

I enter the room and put Naruto on my bed. I drop our bags on the floor. Then I striped him until he was in his boxers. I stare at him. He lays there sleeping so peacefully.

'_God! He looks so sexy! No! I have to hold it in. I can tell that he is not ready yet.'_

I strip into my boxers and lay next him. I hug him, making him face my chest. I sigh. Naruto really cares for his friends. No wonder he has wonderful friends. Sai is so lucky that he is Naruto's friend, but I will kick his ass if he touches Naruto again!

I decided to just ignore the thought of what happened earlier and just fall asleep next to my adorable, sexy, new, boyfriend.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

**I thought this was cute and sad but cute xD**

**Lol but yup xD**

_**Next chapter: Doujinshis**_

**So the next chapter is going to the beginning of smut and lemony-ness! **

**P.S. **

**If you are reading my other story, 'Camp Juvie', there is a poll on my page! Please vote! Very important!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. moving

I am moving my fanfics to another website!

I don't like how this website is now and how it just deletes people's fanfics for no reason. One of my fanfics got deleted. I am going to re-write and upload them on my DA and Archive of my Own and then maybe Live Journal (except for my DRRR fanfics).

The username on Archive of my Own is the same as my username. A link will be on my profile.

Fanfics will be up this week and yes I will be finally uploading my Naruto fanfics!


End file.
